The Alternate 1980 Map Game
Background *'This is a A.T.L. political map of the time.'' *See- Backstory (The Alternate 1980 Map Game)' *Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map . Mods *'Mod 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mod 4' *'Mapmaker 1 Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 2 Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC)' *'Mapmaker 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mapmaker 4' Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India, S. Africa and Israle) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nikes of those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for 5 years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L. desasters, such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. #''A new turn starts at 22.00:00UTC.'' 'Technical data' *'See the- Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorist and rebel groupings rules' Terrorists can do things like the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khobar_Towers_bombing, so +1 to the nation your helping and -1 to the victim nation. Special forces and home land security forces can be used to defeat them as in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Department. The mods will aso help or hinder terrorists with the use of 'public opinion' and wartime morale. Eventually most nations, save for a few like Israle and Russia, will get fed up in time and want peace. Rebel groops like UNITA, the Contras, Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, FARC and the PLO do controle some land and so count as a (illigal) city state in places like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffna_peninsula and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_Palestine. They count as Vassel states, but can also commit acts of terrorism. Nations 'NATO bloc-' *USA- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Afghan Mujahideen- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Nicaraguan Contras- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **The National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA)- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Canada- TacoCopper *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO) *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Sudan- **Amhara National Democratic Movement *Venezuela- *Colombia- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- Andr3w777 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *West Germany- #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- **The Karen National Liberation Army- *New Zealand- *Egypt-Whipsnade (talk) 02:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Israel- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- 02:32, May 27, 2013 (UTC) *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Malta- User:46.7.94.233 *Chad- *Tunisia- **Ethiopian Democratic Unity Party **Eritrean People's Liberation Front **Eritrean Liberation Front *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Pakistan annexed by India *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- *India- **LTTE- 'GCC (pro-UK)' *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E.- *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- ''I find your lack of faith'' 20:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Asunción Treaty Organization (pro-USA)' *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Bolivia- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *Wisconsin Republic 18:00, October 29, 2013 (UTC) *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Switzerland- *Lesotho- *Djibouti- **Afar Liberation Front- *The Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA)- *Liechtenstein- *Tuvalu-The River Nile-2 (talk) 11:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *San Marino- *Andorra- *Colombia's National Right Wing Paramilitary Movement- *Sri Lanka- *Baloch Liberation Front (BLF) *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- 16:22, October 18, *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladeh- *Burma- **United Liberation Front of Asom (ULFA)- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Finland- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- 22:44, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Iran- User:The old baby 2 **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 *Andorra- *Rwanda- 08:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *Burundi- 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *People's Republic of Albania- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT bloc-' *USSR/Soviet Union-OreoToast555(Talk) **F.A.R.C. rebels-OreoToast555(Talk) **Thai Red Amy Brigades-OreoToast555(Talk) **Spanish Red Brigades-OreoToast555(Talk) *East Germany/German Democratic Republic-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution |Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution |Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Ghana- *Afghanistan- *Ireland-OCTOctivian Marius **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- OCTOctivian Marius *Angola- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front **The Guerrilla Army of the Poor (EGP) **The Revolutionary Organization of People in Arms (ORPA) **The Rebel Armed Forces (FAR) **The National Directing Nucleus of PGT (PGT-NDN) **The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) - **Communist Party of Chile **Black Liberation Army **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- 12:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) *Grenada- 08:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist alies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 'China's cronies' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxalite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **New People's Army of the Philipines (NPA)-LightningLynx89 **Malayan Communist Party-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 **All-Ethiopia Socialist Movement-LightningLynx89 **Tigrayan People's Liberation Front-LightningLynx89 **Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Party-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- **Oromo Liberation Front **Ogaden National Liberation Front **Western Somali Liberation Front Game play 1981.0 *'Poland builds 100 more light tanks.' *'Egypt:' Reassures it's fellow Arabs that it does not intend to harm them if not provoked. Egypt criticized Soviet foreign policy in Europe and the Horn of Africa for making some of the global troubles. A giant sand berm-wall is dug along the Egypt-Libya border. The water supply in Cairo and Alexandria is improved. 10,000 are enlisted into the army raising it to 235,000. The navy guards Port Sai'id and Alexandria. The air force puts up a few patrols over Cairo, Aswan and Alexandria. Security is upped on the Aswan Dam. The president reassures his people in a radio message. **'Libyan D: '''We propose a non-aggression pact. **'Egypt D: We accept the pact. **'Libyan D: '''Fantastic! *'China: We continue to supply Pro-Chinese guerillas and support Socialist/Communist politicians in all nations in which we influence. We continue to keep good relations with NATO to show we do not support the USSR, we continue to maintain our large armies. *'USA:'We continue to provide support for the Mujahadeen and other anti-communist guerillas such as the Contras and we begin to consider direct intervention in Afghanistan and in Central America as well as Angola. We strongly condemn the USSR for the crackdowns in East Germany and Poland. We begin to use US Green Berets to locate and destroy any pro-communist gangs in the US, including the WUO, BLA, M19CO, UFF. The US prepares a massive military buildup in West Germany in preparation for a potential invasion of the country by the Warsaw Pact and begin conducting war games to simulate this and prepare ourselves for such an attack. We consider attempting to invade Cuba should they refuse to stop supporting communist gangs in the US. We also decide to focus more on research on alternative fuels. We consider tightening our sanctions against South Africa should the apartheid situation not end. We begin a little series of economic reforms called Reaganomics to reduce inflation and fix the US economy. We begin research in secrecy on the SDI, also known as the "Star Wars Project". We continue to send support and advisors to anti-communist nations worldwide against communist guerrillas/gangs. We send troops to Libya to fight off the PLO and stop them from attacking the Israelis. After seeing that the West Germans will not allow the wargames to happen there, we decide to host the wargames in France instead. **'Afghan Mujahadeen:'We continue to wage a guerilla war and hold on to the offensives of the USSR. We also continue to grow in numbers and decide to launch raids on military positions on USSR and local government bases. We hope these raids will cause as much damage to the USSR's war effort in Afghanistan. **'Nicaraguan Contras:'We continue to wage guerilla war on the government. We begin to launch attacks on several cities across Nicaragua and commence the recruitment of thousands of people. We try to reduce our human rights abuses so we can gain more support amongst the people of Nicaragua. **'UNITA:'We continue to wage guerilla war on the government as we gain more support amongst the people. Savimbi personally leads an offensive deep into enemy territory to defeat government forces. *'A leading Ohio electronics scientist tells the US Senate that Project Excalibur would be very expensive and technology would need to be developed over years. He states that truck mounted battlefield directed energy weapons may be possible in about 2000, but a lot of research and testing is needed. He said that anti-sat missiles like the USA-193 could be the answer, but they will only be possible by about 1995 and a lot of research and testing is needed. He also indicates that Tasers are possible, but Electrolasers are 45 years in to the future.' Whipsnade (talk) 14:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) **'Ronald Reagan states that he will take chances to make sure such technology is achieved.Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC)' **'A leading MIT scientist dismisses this out of hand, and states that without major economic changes, these technologies are beyond America's reach. ' **'Ronald Reagan asks what suggestions the MIT scientist makes to make major economic changes.' **'The MIT scientist shrugs and says 'I'm a Scientist, not an economist'' **'Ronald Reagan asks for Congress' suggestions on major economic reforms in an attempt to make the Star Wars Project possible.' *'Iran: '''We continue to support the PLO in Lebanon. We declare neutrality in afghanistan as we are not friendly with the americans but communist influence is also in bad taste of the government, but are weary of Iraq. **'Hezbollah:' We begin to spread our influence through iran, and iraq. Iraq, a majority Shia nation, is ruled by a Sunni leader. More people join our league. In Iraq, we try to appeal to the peasants, the hardcore shias, and the Kurds, a hated ethnic group by the SUNNI Saddam Hussein. We also begin to support the Mujahideen in Afghanistan. We support the PLO and the LNF in the Lebanese Civil War, whose country we begin to influence ourselves. ***'American Diplomacy:We thank you for the assistance of the Hezbollah to the Mujahadeen. In exchange we shall send supplies to aid in your mission against Hussein's regime and against the influence of the USSR and China. *'Brazil: '''We continue to move towards an entirely anti-communist society, and as leader of the group, helping the other members of A.A.C.I.I.A.L to remove any particularly mindful journalists with intent to eliminate any communist ideals on the continent. Although we do not pledge entire support for the US, we begin to build a series of resolutions that, we hope, will eventually allow us to form a firmer alliance, in return for added security against potential communist difficulties. Also, there is some appeal from politicians to 'please shorten the block acronym' after many formerly influential politicians lose popularity after forgetting the second 'I'. This is not seen as a priority. Also, the government moves towards establishing an entirely right-wing society in an effort to eliminate any possibility of an infiltration of policy by communist ideals. (P.S - please put us on the map?) *'A Paraguay senator says the A.A.C.I.I.A.L. could be called the "Asunción Treaty Organization" after the place where the treaty was signed.Whipsnade (talk) 13:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *'Yes, Brazil is now on the map.'Whipsnade (talk) 13:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *'Thanking you. Kronicsunflower (talk) 16:36, October 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'India: '''We begin cracking down on the Rebels, and effectively wipe them out. We offer an alliance to all other Hindu States. We demand China ceases aid towards the rebels. We begin to manufacture another 100 nuclear missiles. *'North Korea:Begins to supply the PLO with arms and advisors secretly. *'''KUF:Training starts. Secretly prepares for an attack on the White House steals an american AC-130 support plane. *'A leading N. Korean General states that the real enemies are the American ‘colonial’ forces in the region, S. Korea and Japan. Destroying the White House is both risky and might be the sort of thing that would unite most nations against them in revenge and anger. He urges destroying a major S. Korean dockyard instead. He comments that Pusan’s Jagalchi Fish Market and Hanjin Heavy Industries facilities would be “better off blown up”.' Whipsnade (talk) 15:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *'Ierland' we ask for a alliance with the USSR. and we creat the PRA, Pictain Revolutioniry army, the IRA for Scotland. **'Try helping the Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA), it's a small band of letter bombers from Aberdeen and rather inert, but if it was worked on for a few years.'Whipsnade (talk) 20:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) **'USSR (mod): '''We accept. **'IRA''' Training and propaganda continue. *'France: '''With the heightened tensions on the continent, France begins to revitalize and expand the Maginot Line. The French Navy is put on high alert and all nuclear assets are mobilized as a deterrent. France admonishes the USSR over its crackdowns and supports the U.S.A. Construction of 100 Nuclear missiles is begun to add to the current stockpile of 598 and plans for another nuclear reactor are put into motion. A small draft is instituted to add another 25.000 men to the French Army. France sends elements of the French Foreign Legion to assist the The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda. Plans are made for the construction of a nuclear powered aircraft carrier **'The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda: We thank France for the assistance of the French Foreign Legion and continue to wage guerilla actions against communist forces *'Libya: '''Continues development and industrialization. Canals begin to be built inland from the Mediterranean in attempts to not only improve the infrastructure but to benefit the local ecology, though it is believed it will take nearly a decade to build all the wanted canals. Oil drilling is increased in efforts to stimulate the economy further. The military continues to be improved with heavy emphasis on the navy. We begin a secret nuclear program. **'Libyan D: 'We ask the USSR to aid us in our nuclear program and to sell us up-to-date weaponry. **'USSR: We will sell you weaponry, but not Nuclear. The World is too volatile to allow more nuclear armed states. **'Libyan D: '''Very well, we will accept the up-to-date not-nuclear arms and will continue our nuclear program without your aid. Thanks. ***'P.L.O.: Continues terrorist attacks across Israel, but begins to focus more on securing and defending the lands currently not held by Israel. We begin raids into Israeli armories in attempts to improve our armaments, and this had been mildly successful. ****'American Diplomacy:'We request that you stop your terror attacks on Israel or else face certain defeat by American forces. ****'P.L.O. Heavily Paraphrased D: '''COME AT ME, BRUH. ALLAHU AKBAR! ****Hezbollah D: we will stop all actions in Afghanistan if you commit bullets against the pLO. we will be forced to see you as an enemy, and call for jihad. *'West Germany: 'The West German military begins conducting drills near the rear of the country towards western europe far from the East-West border using large forces of its new Leopard 2 tanks in large scale tank drills with some individual modifications made by soldiers to some of the units to specialise them to their units specific task. West Germany also begins to Reform the GSG-9 into a special commando unit more geared towards fighting in unconventional ways much like the US Special forces. The German economy also continues to advance past their East German neighbor becoming a European powerhouse. The German political system also continues to push for a European Community. The military begins to openly construct defenses on the East-West border in preparation for any sort of conflict deploying multiple divisions to hold the line. The Capital at Bonn deploys huge amounts of aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses with the Air Force being designated to aerial patrols across the country preventing any sort of huge surprise attack. The German armed forces also go on a large expansion campaign using its previous economic miracle and continueing and thriving auto industry to push towards an increase from 500,000 troops proper to nearly 650,000 and by 1990 almost 1 million. This is done as a large and very well off training program which will maintain the integrity of the German armed forces and their ability to fight as NATO's Backbone armed forces. **'West German D: '''We Deny the US all attempts at Wargames but sanctions the buildup. West germany says the US made no attempt to contact the West German government about any sort of Buildup or attempt at wargames hence it will not be tolerated or Sanctioned. The US must be more considerate of one of its most powerful allies in Europe. ** Let's calm down there "most powerful ally." **'American Diplomacy:'We would like to apologize for the unauthorized wargames. **'French Diplomacy: '''You are welcome to perform the wargames in France in conjunction with French forces. **'American Diplomacy:'Thank you for your cooperation. **'French Diplomacy: 'We will also be performing our own Naval exercises and you may join in those if you wish. We also ask to purchase weapons from you *'Saudi Arabia - King Khalid, of the Saud family, begin to note that his health is starting to fail. As a result, he begins to transfer power to his brother and presumptive heir, Faud. Prince Faud grows the military, which is seen as a move to unify Arabia, which he had talked about in the past. Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, and the UAE are all influenced to become extremely friendly with Saudi Arabia. Meanwhile, we use our control over OPEC to improve our relations with other nations in the GCC, and begin to prove that our unification would be beneficial for all parties involved. With money that is taken in, our cities are improved, with modern medicine and technology starting to grow in cities like Riyadh and Medina. We condemn Iraq for its war against Iran. *'Whipsnade, your undid my post!' **'Unintended, editing error, Saudi is welcome.' 1981.6 *'All ''grey nations in NATO and the Warsaw Pact set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses. They enlist 1% more troops and fly fighter aircraft in patrols over their capitals. Israel ups security, Mossad kills a Palestinian suicide bomber in Haifa and Israel closes the border with Lebanon and Syria. UNITA makes gains in Angola. Whipsnade (talk) 22:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC)' **Thank you for joining my game lads!'' Whipsnade (talk) 22:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *'The US Congress begins a move to impeach Ronald Reagan on charges of Mismanagement and fiscal insanity. They would prefer more UGM-27 Polaris missiles.' **'A Cal-Tech professer comments that eye dazzlers/burners, Tasers and Laser cutting thin aluminium/steal sheet metal are a better use of ''current tecnolagy. He saiys a slightly cheeper future tech option is for a Active Denial System and ultrasonic weapons (USW) that might be posible by 2000, but much resurch, cash and testing is needed. Whipsnade (talk) 00:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC)' *'UK forces, from N. Ireland move into Ireland as Ireland begins to ally with the USSR. Thousands across the Country riot against the alliance with the Communists.' *'Egypt:' A giant sand berm-wall is dug along the Egypt-Sudan border. The electricity supply in Cairo and Alexandria is improved. 15,000 are enlisted into the armed forces raising it to 250,000. The navy tosses some seamines in the Red Sea around the Siyal Islands and the Safaga. Egypt sets up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses. The air force puts up a few patrols over Cairo, Aswan, Safaga, and Alexandria. Security is upped on both the Suez Canal and Aswan Dam. 20 medium tanks, 15 fighter jets and a patrol boat are made. **'Egypt D: Egypt asks for some obsolete aircraft, a coastal attack type submarine and a corvette from either France, the USA and/or the UK. *'''China: We continue to build up our army and continue to modernize our nation to compete and surpass the US and USSR. We continue to support pro Chinese Communist Rebels in nations where they are active. **'Japanese Socialist Army: '''We begin funding the Japanese Communist Party and their chairman Kenji Miyamoto, we also continue to back up the rebels with weapons and generals. **'Naxalite Indian Rebels: We continue to use supplies given secretly by the Chinese, we begin using supplies to begin the spreading of Propaganda. We continue backing the Communist Ghadar Party and its leader Ganapathy **'''PKK Kurds: We appreciate the supplies from China, we begin rallying local Kurds to help move towards Kurdish independence. Rebels continue to back the PKK and its leader Abdullah Ocalan **'Khmer Rogue': Khmer Rogue rebels continue to harass and attack Cambodian weak points while also supporting its Communist party **'Shining Path': We continue with rebel efforts and political activision with Abimael Guzman as the frontman **'Shan State Army': We begin continuous attack on Burmese major points while spreading propaganda and continue supporting its communist party. **'India destroyed the Naxalite rebels last turn.' **'Burma attacks the Shan Rebels, but the rebels gain ground in the Shan Province's forested mountains.' *'Libya: '''Continues development and industrialization. Oil drilling proves beneficial as several new oil fields spring up around the country, with the money being used strengthen the military and improve canals. The nuclear program continues. Increases funds sent to P.L.O. Begins to strengthen the border with Tunisia. **'P.L.O.: Developed new tactics in raiding armories such as impersonation and digging tunnels. Continues in holding much Palestinian land. *'France: '''The construction of more nuclear weapons continues on schedule as well as the construction of the nuclear powered aircraft carrier that would rival in size, those of the United States. The ship is planned to be over a 1,000 feet long and displace over 100,000 tons of water. Naval exercises are conducted in the Bay of Biscay with American Naval Forces as well as war exercises starting in the regions of Alsace and Lorraine. Modernization of the ports at Cherbourg and St.Nazaire begin as well as construction of a new strike fighter jet that is expected to be completed by 1983. *'India: 'Indian Troops launch an invasion of Pakistan. We ask that no other nations get involved in this Conflict. '''We ask all Hindu Nations to join us in a Military Alliance. '''Construction of more Nuclear Missiles continues well, and we start another 100. **'Algo' result= India 43, Pakistan 32. Part of the border city of Lahore falls after stiff local resistance. Indian troops enter west Punjab and head towards Multan and Chiniot. Most of Kashmir Azad is a battleground.Whipsnade (talk) 19:52, October 28, 2013 (UTC) **'Can I have a reply to my diplomacy?' **'Nepal offers political support to India, but Guyana declines. ' *'Colombia: '''the military and navy are built up while this the Farc guerrillas continue to be fought as the nations wishes to reach peace once and for all since the conflictive era started in 1948, while this the Nations asks both france and the usa to help finishing the guerrillas in the national territories as well as to give military aid for Colombia's campaign against paramilitary movements within the nations territories. *'Brazil: We begin a basic nuclear research project, in order to eliminate the possibility of being targeted without any ability to retaliate. The A.T.O council supports this project. We make a bid to improve relations with Colombia, as we have similar interests, by increasing trade along the border and relaxing immigration laws into Brazil and other A.T.O countries. Also, we support the US movement against Reagan. '''1982.0 *'All nations in NATO, the Caribbean and the Warsaw Pact set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses (unless a player says otherwise in player controlled states). They enlist 1% more troops and fly fighter aircraft in patrols over their capitals. The PKK make gains in Turkey. Turkey and Burma start a crackdown on rebel groups. A anti-Indian/pro-Pakistan riot occurs in Bangladesh. Nepal offers political support to India, but Guyana declines. Hezbollah wins over some new recruits in Iraqi Kurdistan.' *'Pakistan and Bangladesh don't like each other at all... India basically made Bangladesh' **''Islamica?'' :*'The IRA and Irish put up a brave, but hopeless fight as the British forces march from N. Ireland in to pro-Soviet Southern Ireland and take county of Louth to form a buffer zone with the North. County Donegal is invaded and formally annexed. A 400 man garrison is stationed at Carlingford, County Louth and Lifford, County Donegal. The IRA detonated a car bomb in Enniskillen as a counter attack. Protests hit the streets of Dublin. Poland offers diplomatic support to the now pro-Soviet Irish, but is shy of getting formally involved in the issue.' ::Algo-UK 40, Ireland 16. Irish forces collapsed into disarray and retreat. Ireland is losing as the UK annex Donegal and occupy Louth. Whipsnade (talk) 21:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) *'India continues to push into Pakistan.' *'Algo-result India 49, Pakistan 23. Sind and Lahore fall, Pakistan surrenders.' *''To easy.sleazy?'' *'Egypt:' Industrialisation and arms industry begins to expand. Egypt sets up some more aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses. Spies are sent throughout the Middle East, especially grey nations. Saudi Arabia, Israle, Libya and Iraq are reassured there not on the list. Communists are arrested and locked up in high security jails. Security is upped on both the Suez Canal and Aswan Dam. 30 medium tanks, 6,000 guns 26 fighter jets and 2 patrol boats are made. Egypt pledges to defend the allied nation of Sudan from invasion. A sand berm-wall now closes the border with Israel and security is upped on the Suez canal. New saboteurs and spies being trained in secret desert hideouts. They are Nubians, who are dark skinned and thus will blend in with Shale Africans if trouble occurs to our south. *'Egypt D:' Egypt asks for some fighter aircraft, a coastal attack type submarine and a corvette from either France, the USA and/or the UK. At a intergovernmental summit an alliance is offered to the regional western allies Sudan, Chad and Jordan. It is a mutual defence pact.' RNG for nations joining the pact (RNG set to 1-4 yes, 5-9 no).' **'Sudan: 1 Yes' **'Chad: 6 No' **'Jordan: 9 No' *.Libyan D: 'Despite contradictory foreign policy (i.e. Egypt being Pro-US and Libya being Pro-USSR) we offer a deal in which our two nations pool our resources to increase the rates of industrialization (temporarily, of course). *'Egypt D: Agreed. *'Libya: '''We continue industrialization as oil fields continue to be built and contribute to the effort, and at this point Central Tripoli truly looks like a modern city, just not anywhere outside of there. Men continue to be recruited and deployed along the Tunisian-Libyan border. Despite past anti-Berber policies the Colnel begins to slowly do a 180 on his policy and has ended most of the opression of the Berber people. The country begins to take a very anti-religious stance and begins to have overly-radical imams arrested and detained. **'PLO: Continues to utilize money sent from Libya and modern guns stolen from Israel to continue attacks upon Israel '''(RNG) ***'PLO: 2 Yes.' **'Libyan D: '''We offer a trade deal with Ireland, that being copious amounts of cheaply-priced oil for money and guns *'India:' Annexes Pakistan. We ask for an alliance with Bangladesh. We complete our first set of 100 nuclear missiles. *'Iraq: Saddam start a crack down after the rise of terrorism in several regions and seek to improve tie with Syria. Our ambassador in Iran tell the government tell the government that we have no hostile intention toward them. We seek better relation with Egypt an Lybia. We start to support the PLO with weapons and fund. We fund many campaign of the pan-Arabism in the middle east (Iran and Egypt exclude). The military continue to be build up and a program to increase national unity over religious unity is launch to end the religious conflict. We use the invasion of Pakistan by India as propaganda that even the US allies are threaten by the stronger American allies in the hope that some nations in the middle east will take their distance *'''Wisconsin Republic- Wisconsin with a 55.5% popular vote with the governor persona of Wisconsin as premier. Wisconsin's national guard starts security checks and border posts. upper Michigan is persuaded to defect and declares independence as part of Wisconsin. Alliance and trade deals offered by neutral Wisconsisconsin to Canada, the USA, Mexico and the Bahamas. We are neutralist and not part of the Cold War or Cod Wars. Aid of humanities and wheat given to Ireland. Capital- Madison, largest city-Milwaukee and largest metro- Milwaukee metropolitan area. *'Ha, Ha, very funny.... Wisconsin, as if!...Whipsnade (talk) 21:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC)' *'Brazil: '''Propose a move to further increase relations between the A.T.O in a new charter. This will involve the standardization of an economic fund, with an eventual aim to create a standard unit of currency for all member nations, hugely relaxed laws allowing people to move with ease between countries, and a standard base in which political and lawful actions can be decided. We continue with our nuclear research program, but make no comment on the war in Pakistan. 1982.6 *'All other nations in the world set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses (unless a player says otherwise in player controlled states). They enlist 1% more troops and fly fighter aircraft in patrols over their capitals. The GDR builds 100 medium tanks, 59 fighters, 25 light bombers and 3 frigates. The GDR (E. Germany) puts sea mines across it's nautical border with the FRG (W. Germany). It exports 3 fighters in kit-form as component parts to Cuba, Nicaragua and Algeria. Italy builds 30 medium tanks, 35 fighters, 12 light bombers and a frigate. 2 of the light bombers are given to W. Germany. Baloch and Asom rebels arson several government buildings. A protest occurs in Tehran, Baghdad, Kabul and Damascus over the conquest of Pakistan. Cuba sends some small arms to the rebels in Guatemala.Whipsnade (talk) 23:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC)' *'Egypt:' The The Sudan-Egypt Mutual Defence Pact is born. Industrialisation continues arms industry begins further to expand. Egypt sets up some coastal defenses and anti-armor shipping defenses. More spies are sent throughout North Africa, especially ''grey nations. Libya is are reassured there not on the list. A few more communists are arrested and locked up in high security jails. Islamists are watched closely. Security is upped on the borders. A sand berm-wall is built on the border of OTL North/South Sudan and the Sudan/Uganda border. 35 medium tanks, 10 light tanks, 12 APCs, 26,000 guns 45 fighter jets, 20 light bombers, a mine layer and 4 patrol boats are made. Oil drilling in the Red Sea is upped as is security at the oil wells. The Nubian spies and saboteurs go to Ethiopia, southern Chad and Djibouti. Chad and Djibouti are reassured, whilst several Ethiopian arms and vehicle factories are attacked by the agents with small bombs and by smashing vital electrical kit in Addis Ababa, before being caught (most commit suicide before arrest). A car bomb fails to blow up another factory in the north of the county. Ethiopian arms and vehicle production falls a bit. Egypt offers Iraq better relations and an alliance against any Islamic fundamentalist terrorists. **'Egypt D': Egypt asks for Saudi Arabian and Sudanese help in eliminating communist Ethiopia. *'Iraq:' Accept the Egyptian offers.We start to secretly supplies the Pakistani rebels and tell the government of Bangladesh that are weary about their independence. We continue to fund the Pan-Arabism movement across the peninsula. We start to modernize and improve the production. The development of an Arab tank based on the Soviet tank we have start. We guarantee support to Iran if they get attack by India. We continue to attack the Hezbollah and capture several insurgency who where making artisanal bombs.(How can I fight the Iraqi Hezbollah, did I need an algorithm?) *'Just right a believable anti-Terrorist peace. Use sarin on a Hezbollah village, Saddam gassed a OTL Kurdish village. (Hint, hint.)Whipsnade (talk) 23:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC)' *'China': We continue to modernize. We continue to support and supply Pro-Chinese rebels. We declare war on Burma to install a Pro-Chinese government. *'Algo result- China wins decisively.' *'Libya: '''We continue industrialization. Funds begin to be sent to the PKK in hopes to weaken Turkey, an American ally. An invasion of Tunisia begins with the motive being annexation. The military begins to crank out 6 medium tanks, 12 fighters, 4 light bombers and a battleship to increase military strength. The Indian annexation of Pakistan is strongly condemned. **'PLO: Continues to utilize money sent from Libya and modern guns stolen from Israel to continue attacks upon Israel '''(ALG) *'PLO: 7 No.' **'Libyan D: '''We offer a trade deal with Ireland, that being copious amounts of cheaply-priced oil for money and guns '(RNG).' *'Trade deal- 1 Yes.' **'North Korea:continues to aid the PLO begins to build an EMP satellite ands **'KUF:'commandos attack a south communications base deep inside south korea, bombs a military base deep in seoul and bombs the south korean air force base outside seoul. *'Brazil: '''The A.T.O approves the Further Integration Proposal in an attempt to boost the power of all nations in that agreement. This will involve creating a standard currency, whichwe hope to be in place by 1989, and relaxing border controls between member nations, which affects all nations in the A.T.O. We complete our nuclear program and begin developing parts for basic missile defences. (Just to check - is this reasonable? It's kind of hard to decide what the other nations would agree to when Brazil is the only player nation). *'USA: We begin to send our troops in Korea to investigate who is responsable for the attacks against our South Korean ally. We begin to propose a joint mission to Mars, not only to go there but also live there. We begin to intervene directly in Nicaragua to help the Contras but not Afganistan or Angola. We condemn the Chinese invasion of Burma but decide to remain neutral as to not annoy India. We decide to intevene in Lybia against the P.L.O in limited ways and doing only counter-terrorist action. **'Afgan Mujahadeen:' We continue to raid hostile military bases and government locations across Afganistan. We decide to begin capturing isolated villages to swell our ranks. **'Nicaraguan Contras:' We continue to attack government buildings and cities across the nation are now being attacked. We thank the Americans for their intervention. We continue to reduce human rights abuses to gain a good teputation with the people. **'UNITA:' We continue to launch constant attacks on government positions and begin to launch attacks on key cities and towns. Category:Map game Category:Cold War Category:The Alternate 1980 Map Game Category:ASB